You're Still the One
by Pictavienne
Summary: SongFic avec chanson de Shania Twain. Petite histoire sur Voldemort et celle qui à su ouvrir son coeur.  Nulle pour les résumés malheureusement
1. Chapter 1

**Chanson : You're Still the One – Shania Twain**

**Mise en situation**

Je vais essayer de faire simple!

Je suis une fan de Harry Potter et co. depuis ma prime jeunesse, mais je suis également une amoureuse des chevaux, depuis aussi longtemps. Dans mon univers Harry Potter, les chevaux, aurant normaux que magique, sont omniprésents. Je ne m'en attarderai pas dans la SongFic, mais elle explique le déroulement de l'histoire.

Lors d'une grande compétition entre les cinq plus grand cavaliers de chevaux à propriété magique(C'pas donné à tout le monde de contrôler des créatures du genre), Voldemort et quatre autres cavaliers sont rassemblés à Poudlard. Mais l'une des cavalières se révèle à être l'amante de Voldemort, qui était partie combattre au front chez les Moldu. Ils profitent donc de cette année de compétition pour passer du temps ensemble. L'histoire se déroule lors d'un bal de Noël dans la grande salle de Poudlard.

Inspiré de «La Coupe de Feu».

Histoire dans le chapitre suivant.

Elle est très courte malheureusement!


	2. You're still the One

**Ma première SongFic. J'avais une histoire du genre en tête depuis une semaine. J'ai donc décidé de mettre en pratique. N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils en review pour mieux réussir les SongFic. ^^**

Donc voilà :

Couple : Voldemort/OC

Chanson : You're still the one - Shania Twain

Je ne précise pas d'apparence pour Voldemort. Vous pouvez l'imaginer en Tom Jedusor, ou en Lord Voldemort, à votre guise. :)

**°o0O0o°°o0O0o°****°o0O0o**

_When I first saw you, I saw love.  
>And the first time you touched me, I felt love.<br>And afterall this time, you're still the one I love._

L'ambiance de la salle était réjouissante, un esprit de jeunesse mêlé de musique transformait le bal de Noël en une fête amusante, là ou l'ennuie n'avait pas sa place. Sally-Anne Everard regardait vers la piste de danse, les couples qui dansaient sur l'air de la musique, lente et amoureuse. Elle était assise à une des grandes tables rondes, en compagnie de son cavalier de la soirée, le grand Lord Voldemort. Elle regarda la chanteuse sur la scène terminer sa chanson, et eu une idée. Sans prévenir, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la scène. De sa place, Voldemort ne l'avait pas lâcher des yeux.. Il n'eut pas à s'interroger longtemps lorsque cette dernière revint vers lui et le tira vers la piste de danse. Il la suivit sans protester.

-Tu reconnais cette chanson? lui demanda doucement Sally-Anne.

_Looks like we made it  
>Look how far we've come my baby<br>We mighta took the long way  
>We knew we'd get there someday <em>

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
>But just look at us holding on<br>We're still together still going strong _

Les deux étaient désormais au milieu de la piste de danse, se fondant parmi les autres couples. Pour eux, plus rien ne comptait en ce moment même. Collés l'un à l'autre, il n'y avait pas de danse bien précise, juste un vague mouvement d'un pied à l'autre. Ils pourraient sembler d'un couple tout à fait ordinaire, si ce n'était pas de l'identité de l'homme avec qui elle dansait. Mais peu leur importait.

_You're still the one  
>You're still the one I run to<br>The one that I belong to  
>You're still the one I want for life<br>You're still the one  
>You're still the one that I love<br>The only one I dream of  
>You're still the one I kiss good night.<em>

Autour d'eux, les autres danseurs les observaient légèrement du coin de l'oeil. Voldemort s'avait que Dumbledore avait probablement un œil sur eux. À une table éloignée, Harry Potter était assis avec ses amis pour manger, parler et ne pas risquer d'être entraîner sur la piste de danse. Hermione, assise à sa gauche, lui donne un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. Il lui lance un regard interrogateur.

-Regarde qui est sur la piste de danse. Ça fait un peu drôle,non? Lui répondit-elle.

Harry n'eut pas à chercher. Le duo lui sauta droit au yeux. Il était en effet très étrange de voir danser Lord Voldemort comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

_Ain't nothin' better  
>We beat the odds together<br>I'm glad we didn't listen  
>Look at what we would be missin'.<em>

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
>But just look at us holding on<br>We're still together still going strong _

Sally-Anne posa son visage sur le torse de l'homme devant elle, les yeux fermés. Voldemort n'hésita pas à l'imiter, et posa son visage dans les doux cheveux de la femme, ses narines s'emplissant de leur odeur. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine tristesse. Pendant de longues années, Sally-Anne, la seule qu'il avait vraiment aimée, était partie combattre dans ce que les Moldus appellent «l'armée militaire». Et dans quelques mois, elle y retournerait, le laissant sans nouvelles et remplit de crainte d'un jour recevoir un hibou lui annonçant sa mort.

_You're still the one  
>You're still the one I run to<br>The one that I belong to  
>You're still the one I want for life<br>You're still the one  
>You're still the one that I love<br>The only one I dream of  
>You're still the one I kiss good night <em>

Lorsqu'il sentit la fin de la chanson arriver, il lui semblait être là depuis seulement quelques secondes. Comme si le temps avait décidé d'accélérer. Il sentit la tête de Sally-Anne bouger, et il croisa son regard. Il eu un pincement de cœur quand il constata à quel point ses yeux bruns étaient brillant, mais trop pour être un éclat habituel. C'était comme si elle tentait à tout prix de retenir les larmes. Avant qu'il puisse bouger, ou dire quoique ce soit, elle se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds et l'embrassa. Un baiser à la fois chaste mais passionné. Voldemort y répondit, sachant qu'il s'agissait peut-être du dernier en de telle circonstance.

_You're still the one  
>You're still the one I run to<br>The one that I belong to  
>You're still the one I want for life<br>You're still the one  
>You're still the one that I love<br>The only one I dream of  
>You're still the one I kiss good night <em>

_**°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°o0O0o°**_

Dans le petit salon de son maison, un cri retentit. Un cri remplis à la fois de colère, de tristesse et de désespoir. Un lettre reposait sur la table-basse face à un homme qui se tenait le visage dans les mains. La lettre, écriture d'une écriture fine, mais tremblante à la fois. Un sceau d'apparence militaire était apposé à enveloppe. Le texte était court, mais disait tout.

''Je n'avais qu'une mission; te revenir en un seul morceau. Malheureusement, je n'en aie pas eu la force. Preuve que les pouvoirs magiques ne peuvent pas toujours nous sauver..»

_I'm so glad we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

**°o0O0o°**

_Sifflote dans son coin. Pas trop mauvais ? _


End file.
